


Daisy Bell (A Jaeger Built For Two)

by MartinMcFly



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: AU, Comedy, M/M, Pacific Rim - Freeform, Violence, and of course because its my fanfic you get the hc andersen references, kinda nsfw, romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 09:42:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2846471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MartinMcFly/pseuds/MartinMcFly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sigurd, a Jaeger pilot, plans to save humanity with his brother. A young man with an umbrella changes that, and the Kaiju invasion effected us all, but not always negatively.</p><p>Written for the 2014 APH Nordic Secret Santa Exchange.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Firstly

**Author's Note:**

> google translate doesnt give you the exact translation ive given below, but google translate can be very inaccurate
> 
> norway = sigurd  
> denmark = magnus  
> iceland = eiríkur
> 
> thank you so much to tumblr user qichi for being my proof reader! i couldn't have written this without you.

_Bellis Perennis: A common European species of daisy._

_Taken from old Latin words;_

_Bellis (Latin): Pretty._

_Perennis (Latin): Everlasting._

 

The world was calm, and he wondered how it could be so. Walking on an old, beaten track which lead neatly into one of the Pan-Pacific Research Grounds in Hong Kong, Sigurd became entranced by life. In a world wrecked by the Kaiju, many had to find their own solace, and so he took the time to appreciate the little things. Like; how he was still alive, how he could hear the rhythmic pattering of rain upon his umbrella, and how the daisies still blossomed from within the mud.

Wondering if the Kaiju had stolen both lives and colours from the world, he crouched down on the grey brick path, the wool of his old, fingerless gloves protecting him against the cold of the day as he plucked a daisy from the ground. He stood up and twirled the flower with his fingers, the green of the stem and the yellow of the petals contrasting against  his monochrome surroundings.

Those fields used to be full of daisies.

Of course, many spent their free time reminiscing about the days before the Kaiju first surfaced, and Sigurd knew it was unhealthy to wish upon a non-existent star, to hope the Kaiju would return back to that deep crevice in the sea. He also knew that if he continued to reminisce, drifting would be a gruelling experience.

Ah, but those valleys of grass had been soft to the touch, and the endless daisy sea provided hours of running underneath a limitless, cloudless sky. He could remember having the world to explore, fields his to run through; there was no limit to the beauty of the backdrop as he spent calm days underneath the burning sun. Freedom was truly his, the world was an undiscovered expanse, and it was as if life was a fairytale.

Sigurd wished he could have those fairytale days back.

“Hey, wait up!” A loud voice threw Sigurd back into reality, and he turned around to see a young man running towards him. As he was wearing a tank top and gelled hair, and using his briefcase to protect the latter, Sigurd wondered if the man knew it was winter. Feeling sorry for the stranger’s bad fashion choices, Sigurd took a step forward, holding out the umbrella towards him.

The man caught up, and he gratefully took the umbrella in a clean sweep, holding it above both himself and Sigurd. “Thank you!”

Sigurd nodded in recognition. “Are you going to the research grounds too?”

“Oh my God!” The man used a hand to sweep through his gelled hair. “You speak English. You were staring at me blankly so I thought this was gonna be awkward! Thank God! I don’t know how to overcome a language barrier, I mean, do you know how hard it is to study English and then Chinese?”

“I do,” Sigurd bluntly replied, thinking the man had too much energy for 8 in the morning.

“You’re hiding that Scandinavian accent pretty well!” He walked towards the entrance to the grounds, a large black fence that circled an old mansion, and Sigurd walked beside him. “I should’ve paid attention to English in school. I don’t get the language. They don’t shove everything into one word like Danish does!”

“You’re…” Sigurd carefully pocketed the daisy and stuck to the Dane’s side, staying close so he was sheltered from the pouring heavens. “The representative from Denmark.”

“I am! Magnus Densen, the first Dane capable of drifting!”

“Sigurd Thomassen.”

“Norsk?”

“Ja.”

“Knew it!” Magnus fistpumped. “I’m too good at this.”

Sigurd rolled his eyes and continued walking forward, noting to not stand too close to Magnus next time. He was loud, and Sigurd had always preferred tranquility and quietness, although those were in deficit due to the arrival of the Kaiju.

The Kaiju had first surfaced 3 years ago and Sigurd could easily remember it; he sung soft, Norse lullabies to his weeping mother as the monsters’ appearances were broadcasted to them from half the world away. Both the fear they felt and the lingering warmth of that final hug they shared hurt, but as Sigurd bade farewell to his family from Oslo’s airport, he knew his place was with the Jaeger Project.

Wanting to fight for a perfect world and to make life one of his beloved fairytales, Sigurd took his chance 3 years later in 2017. Mass protests broke out across the Nordic countries as the population stared with fear that overwhelmed their senses at the Pacific, forcing the Nordic leaders to work together. Cooperating to share resources and knowledge, the countries became the pinnacle of the European Jaeger Project, with the so-called “2nd Kalmar Union” committed to ridding the world of Kaiju.

“Soooooo,” Magnus said, dragging out the syllable, “each one of us Nordic countries sent over a young researcher to this facility? Right?” He sheepishly laughed. “I skipped the homework.”

“I’ll tell our superiors that,” Sigurd replied.

“You wouldn’t!” Magnus chuckled, but then turned to face Sigurd, nervously smiling, “You won’t do that, right?”

“I…” Sigurd was ready to explain that Magnus was no longer a school boy, that the threat of the Kaiju was as plain as day and that there was no time to help those who enlisted on such a vital project whilst being so carefree.

It wasn't as if Sigurd was a cruel man: he was gentle and wished for a perfect world, one without fear, prejudice, or monsters rising from the waves. But for one to achieve their wish, sacrifices had to be made, and Sigurd had gone through too much and seen too much suffering to babysit for anyone who relaxed when protecting humanity. If someone were to mess around in such a dire situation, then Sigurd would exchange his feelings of sympathy to protect humanity.

But as he swallowed the burning desire to speak with Magnus about everything and anything, he sighed, anxiety flourishing from within because he knew Magnus had felt it too.

“I won’t do that. We have a 17-year old Icelandic teen, my adopted brother and a couple in their late 20s,” Sigurd said as they stopped outside of the gate.

“Your brother?” Magnus questioned. “But you’re representing different countries?”

“Yes,” Sigurd replied. “He was born in Iceland and came over to Norway, lost his parents in a fire and my family adopted him."

“Poor kid…”

“He’s been through rough times,” Sigurd agreed.

“I look forward to meeting him!” Magnus flashed Sigurd a parting grin as the gate opened. “I gotta collect my paperwork from the bosses and I’m already late!” He quickly shoved the umbrella into Sigurd’s hands. “Catch you later!”

Sigurd was stood outside the black gate, holding his umbrella by his side, and as the grey skies continued to reveal rain, he stared at Magnus running into the building.

He couldn’t feel the rain. All he could feel was the absence of the strange man, and the feelings of worry he had inadvertently created.

They were drift compatible.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

“Hyvää huomenta!” Tino loudly greeted Sigurd as he walked into the office, a small room filled with wires and computers of black and blue.

Sigurd grunted in response.

“Yer happy today.” Berwald didn’t look up from his computer.

Sigurd grunted again.

“Norway, your hair! It’s soaked! All of you! It’s soaked!” Tino looked frantically around the room, “We should have a towel! A towel is about the most massively useful thing a researcher can have!” Tino sighed, looking back at Sigurd, “I don’t think we have one. Sorry… but you’re holding an umbrella?”

Sigurd grunted for a third time.

“Talkative today,” Eiríkur commented from behind his computer screen, sitting next to Tino on the other side of the room.

“I met the Dane today.” Sigurd said.

“Oh, that explains your bad mood.”

“No,” Sigurd retorted, smirking as he sat down next to Berwald and placed his umbrella underneath the desk, “he’s nice.”

“That’s the biggest compliment you’ll ever get out of Norway!” Tino chuckled. “So, today is the day!”

“Ready t’make our countries proud,” Berwald added.

“The first Nordic drifters!” Tino smiled, “Norway, Iceland, I’m so proud of you! Oh, I wish it was Sweden and I.”

“Jeez, are we going to explain this whole countries-name-as-human-names-because-Nordic-friendship thing to the Dane or…?” Eiríkur asked.

“Ha,” Sigurd smirked. “Nope. Let’s confuse him.”

“I think it’s cute,” Tino said, to defend himself.

“I agree,” Berwald said.

“You would,” Eiríkur mumbled, “I’m surprised you two aren’t drift compatible.”

“Well, it’s probably a good thing we ended up not…” Tino replied, “I’m still a little disappointed, but Berwald and I have Peter now. It’s not fair to him if we… die.”

“Too early for that conversation,” Berwald muttered.

“Yeah…” Tino sighed, and then smiled again. “It’s okay! It ended up good for all! Anyway,” Tino added, giving Eiríkur and Sigurd a thumbs up, “the test for drift compatibility is in 30 minutes!”

“Sorry I’m late!” Magnus yelled, breaking the thick tension in the room by slamming the door open, breathing heavily as four heads turned to stare at him.

Sigurd looked back at his computer screen, wishing he could slink into his chair and vanish from the room.

“I’m Magnus! Jeg er dansk!” Magnus smiled, seemingly oblivious to Sigurd’s reaction. “Nice to meet ya!”

“Oh! The Danish representative!” Tino said, “Welcome! I’m Tino, the Finnish researcher who worked on the Jaeger, which we finished last week. Berwald is also working with me to maintain it!”

“Hm.” Berwald responded.

“Aww, wish I could’ve helped, but a problem with paperwork made my government send me out so late!” Magnus said. “Also, I’m just a backup pilot for all regions.”

Sigurd wondered why the man with no linguistic skills was chosen for that role.

“It’s fine, we were told!” Tino replied. “And that’s Eiríkur, and he’s the Icelandic representative who will be drifting with Sigurd - you already met our Norwegian guy - in the Jaeger.”

Eiríkur looked away, embarrassed due to the attention.

“Yep, I’ve met Sigurd already!” Magnus clicked his tongue and grinned at Sigurd. “How ya doing?”

“Fine,” Sigurd said, ignoring Magnus in favour of his blank computer screen.

“I’ll introduce you properly to the facility later, but we’re doing the test for drift compatibility soon and we really need to get down there!” Tino explained, jumping out of his seat. “I can’t wait! The fruits of all our hard work will finally be shown! I know you aren’t assigned to our team because of the lateness, but you should come to the test anyway. You’ll be doing it soon!”

Sigurd took the cue to stand up, scowling as his wet hair dripped on the wooden surface of the desk. Also standing up, Berwald and Eiríkur shook hands with Magnus, but being unable to bring himself to speak to the Dane, Sigurd decided on walking up to Tino.

“Are they going to give us clothes to fight in?” Sigurd asked, tugging at his soaked shirt.

“Yeah, yeah, I think so? I hope so!” Tino answered. “You had your umbrella, so what happened?”

Sigurd wished he knew the answer, instead avoiding the question by glancing over at his colleagues.

“Magnus seems nice, albeit loud. He’ll be fun to work with!” Tino commented, following Sigurd’s gaze and then looking at his watch. “Right, now we really have to go.”

“Wait,” Sigurd said, “I must ask a question. Can someone be drift compatible with more than one person?”

“Oh, well, yes!” Tino answered, “As long as you react to the test, it means you’re able to drift, and so you could drift with a number of people you have a strong connection to.”

“Maybe we should’ve tested Iceland and I before creating the Jaeger,” Sigurd commented.

Tino shrugged in response, “They wanted us focused on the Jaeger. For the other regions, I guess. Come on, we gotta go!” Tino gestured towards the door before moving towards it, Sigurd following suit, walking into the dreary hallways that the facility was comprised of.

The old mansion on the outskirts was a maze, seemingly built with little thought of those who had to navigate it, featuring decaying walls, creaking floorboards, and paint slowly stripping. Sigurd mused that the facility should be converted into a haunted house.

Despite the dim, flickering candles that barely provided light, Berwald expertly weaved his way down the long corridors, with Eiríkur attempting to hide his discomfort from the shadows that lurked in the labyrinth.

"I can't believe it's 10 in the morning!" Magnus exclaimed, his voice echoing off the halls, "it feels like midnight! How can it be so dark in the morning?!"

"Don't say that to someone from Iceland," Eiríkur replied.

"Feelin' strain from lack of money," Berwald said. "Others kill Kaiju. We haven't yet."

"There's other places, like that American facility with that famous Jaeger, the one piloted by the Becket brothers, receive more funding," Tino explained. "I wish it wasn't like that..."

Arriving at the end of the corridor, Berwald pushed against a set of double doors, revealing the interior of a Japanese dojo: a large room of pale colours, with wooden sticks placed in the far left corner.

"Here." Berwald invited the group in, instructing them to take off their shoes.

"The test for drift compatibility is very simple." Tino walked into the centre of the dojo to address the group. "The pilots fight using wooden poles, and we can tell if they're compatible from that."

As Sigurd was given a tank top and a tracksuit, warning sirens filled his head, blocking his thoughts as he was directed to the changing rooms. Sigurd wondered how he could've been so naive, so hopeful without the cold, hard facts he always relied on.

He took a wooden stick in his hand and looked towards Eiríkur. The thought of his sibling not being compatible with him had never occurred to Sigurd. He was aware that those who could drift together always felt a connection, and he had never felt such a thing with Eiríkur, but they were brothers. Not of blood, but of mind and memories, and Sigurd had convinced himself that those countless days enjoying their youth would allow them to drift together.

As he braced himself against the might of his adopted brother, he ignored the rising anxiety, gripping his pole with both hands and nodding towards Eiríkur, motioning for him to fight.

Eiríkur was a wrestler, and this was evident as he fought: hard, quick attacks that Sigurd struggled to block. It wasn't right, and Sigurd could easily tell. He thought about how he was not in sync; how his movements with Eiríkur should be fluid, as if he were watching a perfectly choreographed ballet and not the unbearable scene folding out before him.

"Tino..." Magnus said.

"I..." Tino whispered. "This can't be right."

"Not compatible." Berwald spoke the thoughts of the duo.

"You guys didn't check?!" Magnus cried out.

"Both can drift," Berwald said, "We assumed they could do it together."

“But…” Magnus protested, “stop the test!”

“I…” Tino swallowed hard. “There’s one more test. Maybe it'll work?" Holding onto a false hope, he raised his voice at the fighting duo, "Iceland! Norway! Did you feel the connection?”

Eiríkur stopped himself mid-strike and Sigurd froze, turning to face Tino.

"Connection?" Eiríkur was panting heavily as he lowered his pole and answered the Finn, "What connection?”

“That… that confirms it.” Tino lowered his clipboard. “I am so, so sorry.”

"What?" Eiríkur looked at Sigurd, confused.

"I-I..." Tino stuttered, "I don't think you two can drift."

“Wait,” Magnus turned to Tino. “You feel a connection before the test?”

“Yes, but the connection is always stronger during battle.”

“But then...” Magnus glanced at Sigurd, and then walked towards Eiríkur, holding out his hands. "May I borrow your pole?"

"Sure..." Eiríkur, too shocked by the revelation, placed the pole in Magnus' hands, receiving a smile as a thank you.

"Okay," Magnus used his pole to point at Sigurd, "It's time to D-D-DUEL!"

"Fine," Sigurd steadied himself, "Just stop quoting anime."

After Eiríkur had stepped to the side, Magnus swung at Sigurd, as if he was wielding an axe, and Sigurd expertly blocked it, with a blank expression on his face.

"They're exactly synchronised." Tino felt the same shock as Eiríkur. "Magnus is slow, and he's obviously not thinking about his movements... but he's so strong!"

"Sigurd," Berwald replied as he watched Sigurd land a strike by twisting himself underneath Magnus' arm, "is fast. Think he's analysing everything. Not strong, though."

"Their flaws are evened out perfectly by their strengths." Tino started to smile.

"Drift compatible,” Berwald stated.

"Oh my God!" Tino laughed. "We're saved! The Nordic Jaeger project is saved!"

"Hear that?" Magnus grinned as he aimed at Sigurd's arm. "We're gonna be piloting!"

"Yes," Sigurd swiftly blocked the attack, spinning on his heel and landing a strike on Magnus' side. "I win."

"You do," Magnus chuckled as he dropped his pole and held up his hands in a mock surrender. "You do!"

"NORWAY! DENMARK!" Tino ran towards the pair. "Congratulations! You're drift compatible, and that means you'll be using our Jaeger to fight!"

"Haha, thanks!" Magnus loudly laughed and clapped Sigurd on the back. "Knew you felt that connection this morning too!"

"If you knew," Sigurd had stumbled forward due to Magnus' sheer strength, "why didn't you say earlier."

"U-Um..." Magnus shifted uncomfortably, unable to look Sigurd in the eye. "Well..."

Eiríkur had followed Tino, and spoke up. “You don't even know him…" He was in disbelief. "While he’s my brother, and…”

"I don't know!" Magnus was thankful for the interruption. "There's still a lot we don't know about the Jaeger drifty thingy."

"Jaeger drifty? What? Sigurd," Eiríkur turned towards to Sigurd in protest, but saw his head was lowered, his long bangs concealing his expression. “...You knew.”

“When I met Magnus,” Sigurd raised his head, meeting Eiríkur’s eyes, “I knew. I’m sorry.”

“All our training!” Eiríkur complained, “what was that for?!”

Sigurd was unable to respond, instead turning to see Berwald stood by his side, giving him a solemn look.

"Iceland..." Tino placed a hand on Eiríkur's shoulder, "we're all so sorry."

"Paperwork mixed up?" Berwald suggested. "Magnus' paperwork got mixed up too."

"It's okay," Sigurd attempted to comfort his brother, "I don’t know what happened, but you're too young to be risking your life anyway."

"I'm not a little kid anymore!" Eiríkur scowled.

"Can I hug you...?"

Eiríkur turned to see Magnus in front of him, holding out his arms and blinking back tears.

"I guess?" Eiríkur was too tired and confused to comprehend Magnus' request.

"I'm so sorry!" Magnus shouted as he pulled a flustered Eiríkur into his arms and squeezed him, "I know you really wanted this! I know you worked hard too! I'm sorry!"

"Uhh," Eiríkur awkwardly patted Magnus on the back, "Jeez, it's fine... really, it's not your fault."

“Are you sure?!” Magnus was in genuine tears as he gave the bewildered teen a bearhug. “You really wanted this, right?! I feel like I’ve stolen from you!”

“It can’t be helped…” Eiríkur mumbled.

“Thank you!” Magnus withdrew from the hug, “Thank you! Say, we totally need to do some bonding! Like, a bonding session! Iceland, are you old enough to drink?”

“No,” Sigurd interrupted, wondering when Magnus had started using their nicknames. “He is not.”

“Aw, well, that’s okay! I’ll throw a huge party for when you become an adult!”

“I feel so reassured,” Eiríkur muttered.

“We can celebrate later,” Tino said, “I’m sorry to interrupt, but I’ve got to get Denmark and Norway to fill out some paperwork.”

Eiríkur nodded and decided to retrieve his clothing with Berwald walking beside him, taking the opportunity to ask quiet questions of; _“Are you sure you’re alright?”_ But Eiríkur would always deny any upset: he had a habit of forcing his emotions deep inside, only to erupt when he was alone.

“So,” Magnus grinned at Sigurd as Tino collected the necessary documents, “are you free tonight? I was thinking maybe just us two could, you know, go get a drink…”

“No,” Sigurd repeated himself, glaring at the Dane. Magnus felt his heart drop. “I wish it was my brother piloting with me.”

“Sigurd…” Magnus started.

“And I am sorry for being angry with you, because it’s not your fault,” Sigurd said, “but this is how I feel.”

“I’m glad you’re honest.” Magnus exchanged his wide grin for a smaller smile, one that showed affection and admiration. “Maybe we can fight really hard, and get rid of the Kaiju quickly, and that means you can spend more time with your brother!”

Sigurd felt his chest tighten as Magnus responded, because how could one be so kind after hearing such cold words? After he had brushed off Magnus so easily, as if he was a toy that could be abandoned and thrown away to rot?

He could feel both the impact of Magnus’ words and the connection between them, and as he looked at Magnus’ fake smile, a mask that covered hurt, he wondered why fate had made him drift compatible with Magnus Densen.  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Secondly

The next day, Sigurd found himself standing in a vast hangar, one that reflected their lack of funds; the Jaeger was lit up by a sole, swinging spotlight and Sigurd strained to make out its finer details or to see the painted Nordic sigils on the polished metal and the Jaeger's distinctive viking helmet, which Sigurd gazed at in wonder from its base.

He found himself thinking about how a war machine could look so beautiful, so pure - the Jaeger had been thoroughly cleaned, with great care, as if it weren’t built for battle, but for display. Sigurd wished that one day, after the Kaiju were nothing but a disturbing memory, Jaegers would be built solely for that purpose.

“And here’s the Jaeger the Nordic countries created: Valhalla’s Messenger.” Tino proudly presented his creation to the duo.

“Didn’t Horrible Histories confirm that Vikings didn’t have horned hats?” Magnus asked.

“That Jaeger could not be more Nordic unless it was shaped like a Moomin and blurting out ABBA songs,” Sigurd stated.

“Do you like it?!” Tino asked. “Do you?!”

“She’s a beauty,” Magnus admitted. "She really is."

"I like the name," Sigurd said.

"When do we get to try her out?!" Magnus was practically bouncing on the spot as Sigurd looked on in irritation.

"Well," Tino skimmed over the paperwork he held. "We gotta run some health tes-"

"Holy shit." Berwald's raised voice was transmitted into the hangar by speakers, which were reminiscent of WW2-era sirens and planted in the corners of the room. Berwald himself spoke from the transmitter room, a tiny area filled with control panels. It sat at eye level with the Jaeger and overlooked the entirety of the room.

Tino stared at his confused colleagues. "He never raises his voice."

"Sweden!" Magnus spun and shouted at the transmitter room. "What's up?!"

"Magnus," Sigurd said. "He is not going to hear you from the-"

"We're being deployed in 10 minutes." The voice echoed.

“We…” Magnus nervously laughed.  “Haha… what?”

“Category 3 is attacking Taipei.” Berwald said, unable to hear his partners’ response. “10 minutes. Got to go.”

The words hit Sigurd like a blunt axe, and he stumbled back as if he had been impaled, silently panicking as the situation soaked into his soul. Quickly breathing in to stop the dizziness, he slouched, because all he could feel was panic, dread, anxiety and stress. Sigurd looked down, but was unable to focus on his wet palms: he could feel the tremors, and the sweat, but he could not see them.

Hearing a gasp, Sigurd’s eyes darted up; he saw Tino’s face warp into an expression of shock and sadness, and he did nothing but stare back, silently apologising for his reaction. He knew he had scared Tino even further, because Sigurd was never one to show his emotion, yet even his ice cold demeanour could not handle the fear he felt.

“We haven’t had enough time,” Sigurd spoke. “We will die.”

“Don’t say that…” Tino pleaded. “You both are really good pilots… we will just….”

“It’s okay.” Magnus was still staring at the control room. “It will have to be okay. It just… has to be. Where’s the elevator to the control room?”

“Just…” Tino pointed towards the back wall.  “Just there. In front of you.”

“You can’t say it’s okay,” Sigurd replied, watching Magnus walk towards the lift. “The world isn’t some fairy tale, where the good guys always win. We haven’t practiced. There is a real, high chance that we will die.”

“I’d rather die than a single civilian,” Magnus admitted. “Maybe I’ll go to Valhalla!”

“You…” Sigurd’s speech died in his mouth as he became fully aware that Magnus had braced himself to die in such a short time, that he was ready to sacrifice himself for scores of people he had never met. ”You can’t go to Valhalla alone. I will have to accompany you.”

Magnus didn’t reply, instead deciding upon waving his arm to beckon Sigurd as he walked. His response caused Tino and Sigurd to exchange glances - they had only known Magnus for 24 hours, but already knew he wasn’t one to stay silent.

“We will support you from here.” Tino swallowed as he attempted to keep a cool demeanour. “I was so excited when building the Jaeger that I forgot you could die in it…”

“Thank you,” Sigurd replied. “But don’t worry. We won’t be dying today.”

Unable to comfort Tino any further - Sigurd inwardly cursed himself for struggling to convey his emotions with words - he walked towards Magnus, the elevator, and his likely death.

“So, anything I should know before I go inside of your head?” Magnus held the elevator doors open, allowing Sigurd to enter first. “You don’t have the past of Sasuke Uchiha, do you?”

“I have had a normal life,” Sigurd replied. “You?”

“Yeah, yeah.” Magnus walked in and pressed the control room button, causing the lift to close its doors and start travelling upwards. “Pretty normal here! Enjoy the sights of Copenhagen!”

“You may enjoy the fields of Norway,” Sigurd scoffed. “Considering that is how I spent my entire teenage life.”

“Sounds like a fairy tale!” Magnus commented.

“Yes…” Sigurd slowly smiled, forgetting that he shared similarities with the Dane, “it does.”

“I personally love reading Hans Chri-” Magnus attempted to explain before the lift’s doors opened, and before Berwald grabbed Magnus’ arm, pulling him out of the lift.

“Sorry,” Berwald said, leading the duo onto a bridge that was connected to the Jaeger. “Gotta go.”

“Hey, Sweden, buddy!” Magnus objected as he was dragged. “How come we’re being sent for this?! We’ve got no experience!”

“Drift compatibility is very high,” Berwald said. “Good enough for HQ.”

Magnus swore in Danish as Berwald stopped at a small cloakroom next to the piloting room. “Get changed,” Berwald quietly said as he unlocked the doors. Sigurd knew he was worried.

“Berwald, don’t worry,” Sigurd said as he walked in, “Tell my brother I’m doing this.”

Sigurd and Magnus emerged from the cloakroom minutes later, shifting uncomfortably in their new robotic gear, which Sigurd found reminiscent of cosplay armour instead of fighting attire. As they reached the Jaeger piloting room, Sigurd mused that with the room’s two spaces for pilots to stand, various electrical equipment and flashing lights, the room looked more like a fairground ride than the key to fighting Kaiju. Carefully walking, as to not trip over the many wires, Sigurd found himself beside one of the piloting docks.

“Right side is considered more dominant,” Magnus explained, frustrated that the headgear flattened his spiked hair. “Feeling confident?”

“No,” Sigurd admitted.

“Left side for you then,” Magnus chuckled as he took his place in the Jaeger, manually connecting the wires to his suit.

Sigurd copied Magnus’ actions, slowly plugging in the wires while he wondered when Magnus had been trained – he knew exactly what he was doing, and did it with such speed Sigurd knew he had repeated the actions often. Sigurd assumed he had been given extra training while waiting in Denmark.

“Ready?” Tino’s voice was heard in the piloting room.

“Ja!” Magnus replied.

“Ja.”

“Neural handshake initiated.”

Sigurd was thrown into Copenhagen, and he watched Magnus grow up in the city, with the colours of Magnus’ life playing before his eyes. Copenhagen was truly spectacular; Magnus thought so too; he had spent his free time gazing at the city’s attractions, wandering down the old streets, watching the sea simply lap at the darkened sands. As he smelt coffee from the many cafes and heard the Danish language spoken, Sigurd was immersed in Magnus’ memories, surrounded by what was a contrast to those daisy fields, but a beauty in its own right. However, there was a hint of sadness: Sigurd had assumed Magnus’ teenage years would be full of parties, not the solitude of Copenhagen’s docks at night.

As time passed, and the threat of the Kaiju became known, Magnus stopped attending school. Sigurd was no longer shown the streets of Copenhagen but its gyms, as Magnus had become completely committed to becoming a Jaeger pilot. He watched Magnus train everyday without fail, and he watched him alternate between exercise and studying - any spare change was spent on Jaeger and Kaiju books, on how to enter University with a sports scholarship and effectively pilot a Jaeger. He felt his pain and frustration as the Danish news continued to report on attack after attack, but he also felt his own admiration for the Dane - Magnus had entirely devoted his life to saving humankind.

“You made a lot of daisy flower crowns,” Magnus whispered. “They’re beautiful. Those fields are beautiful.”

“My mother would always wear one.” He didn’t comment on Magnus’ memories.

“I miss the sea...” Magnus murmured.

“Don’t think about it,” Sigurd urged. “Don’t cling to your memories. It will hurt.”

“I know,” Magnus said. “I know.”

Sigurd stayed silent as he followed Magnus’ movements and calibrated himself to the machine. As an electronic voice confirmed the left and right hemispheres were activated, Sigurd felt Magnus’ determination, and his own sense of responsibility to save Taipei.

“Are you ready?” Magnus asked.

“You’re in my brain. What do you think?”

“I think neither of us are ready, but we’re too stubborn to care!” Magnus grinned. “Let’s kick some Kaiju butt!”

As he was thrown into the South China Sea, Sigurd’s stomach dropped as Valhalla’s Messenger ran through the harsh ocean: the rains from yesterday had continued, causing the seas to become brutal, and the pilots found themselves stumbling through the waves. The cockpit of the Jaeger was almost peaceful; the humming of the machines was soothing and the pilots, struggling to see through the dark of the storm, fell speechless as they kept alert, attempting to anticipate a surprise attack

The screech broke the silence.

“Holy shit.”

Its size was unfathomable, and despite controlling a robot just as big, Sigurd felt small and insignificant. He was up against a monster from folklore, a creature from Hell, a personification of evil whose eyes lit up the seas.

“Magnus,” Sigurd said, noticing the Kaiju was blinded by the rain. “Don’t panic.”

Even Magnus froze when confronting the beast. “Sigurd, I’m scared.”

“I...” Sigurd was thrown back by Magnus’ honesty. “As am I, Magnus. It’s okay.”

“Thank you…” Magnus replied. “So! What are we gonna do?”

“It’s noticed our presence, but I believe it can’t see us,” Sigurd observed, “I have a plan.”

“I know your plan!” Magnus grinned. “Sharing the same thoughts, remember?”

They simultaneously reached for the helm, wordlessly picking it up with both hands. Then, tightening their grip, they treated the helmet as if it was a frisbee or a boomerang, extending their arms as they hurled it towards the Kaiju. Sigurd held his breath, hoping his plan would succeed. The Kaiju, stunned by a direct hit to the head, roared as it staggered, disorientated by both the falling rain and the pain, and all Sigurd could do was scream.

“Shoot it!” Sigurd shouted, referring to the anti-Kaiju cannon that Jaegers were equipped with.

“On it, buddy!” Magnus threw out his right arm, pointing it towards the Kaiju.

Those seconds, as the cannon charged up, were the longest of Sigurd’s life - all he could do was stare, stare at the cannon and stare at the confused Kaiju, who was screaming into the sky. As the light filled up the cockpit, Sigurd did not look away; his eyes watered and his body ached, and the glare hurt, but fear had taken over his actions - the fear that the Kaiju would be unharmed and the fear that he would die that day.

“Say hello to my little friend.”

As Magnus’ smug voice filled the room, the light disappeared from the Jaeger and attacked the Kaiju, hitting it with such ferocity that Sigurd was sure its dying scream could be heard from both Taipei and Hong Kong. The monster stood, staring at the stars as if it wished to travel amongst them, before falling onto its back and becoming one with the waves.

And then there was silence.

“It’s dead…” Tino said. “Oh my God. It’s dead.”

“It’s…” Sigurd finally blinked. “Are you sure?”

“It’s completely disappeared from the radar.” Eiríkur’s unexpected voice was emitted. “Like the sea swallowed it.”

“Eiríkur…” Sigurd said, grateful for his voice.

“YES!” Tino laughed and laughed. “I’ve ever seen a Kaiju taken down so quickly! Denmark! Norway! You did it! You did it!”

“We… we did it!” Magnus cried with relief. “Sigurd! Sigurd!”

“Don’t cry, idiot…” Sigurd was unable to hide his smile.

“Come back to Hong Kong,” Tino instructed. “We’ll get you guys out of there, and you should go home and rest!”

“Good,” Sigurd said. “We need the rest.”

“You both deserve it,” Eiríkur said. “Turning off the radio.”

As the static broadcasted from the radio faded, the pilots were left surrounded by sea - but to Sigurd, he was surrounded by relief, tears, and a newfound affection for his co-pilot, whose goofiness and optimism had lifted his spirits. The elements continued their vicious assault on the Jaeger, but Sigurd couldn't hear it, as Magnus continued sobbing and thanking him in Danish.

“So…” Magnus used a hand to wipe away his tears. “Can I offer to buy you a drink?”

“I have a better idea,” Sigurd said. “Let’s sit by the sea.”

Magnus nodded as he sobbed.

 

 

 


	3. Lastly

"And that is the 5th Kaiju to be brought down by the Viking Duo!” Magnus declared as he walked into the office, playfully punching the air.

“Viking Duo?” Sigurd walked beside him, taking off his piloting helmet. “We have been working together for two months, and that’s the best you can do?”

“They’re flirting,” Tino whispered as he spun on his chair.

“They aren’t,” Eiríkur denied, “I don’t see it.”

“So, usual drinks tonight?” Magnus spoke as if his colleagues weren’t in the room.

“It’s getting cold,” Sigurd replied. “I don’t wish to sit by the sea in these winter months.”

“That isn’t the viking spirit!”

“We aren’t vikings.”

“You wish you were a viking,” Eiríkur stated as he typed on his computer.

“You could come back to mine!” Magnus chirped, “would you like to? You totally should!”

“Sounds good,” Sigurd agreed.

Berwald chuckled as Eiríkur held his head in his hands and Tino mouthed, “told you!”

“English team is in th’new bay.” Berwald mischievously said, “Plenty time to spend together.”

“Dude’s right!” Magnus cheered, “cheers for Kaiju kills that bring funding! Let’s go, Norge!”

As the pilots left, Eiríkur spoke. “Well, they’re obviously happy together.”

Due to drifting, Sigurd wasn’t surprised when he saw Magnus’ apartment - he had visited the flat many times before in his mind, and so he was used to the clash of blue and red and the decorations that reminded him of sailors. Entering the living room, he slowly ran his hand along the width of Magnus’ dark blue bookcase, his eyes dancing over a collection of plays, films, Hans Christian Andersen novels and worn-out Jaeger books. He stopped abruptly at the small, framed pictures of what Sigurd guessed was his family and of himself and Magnus after their first drift, where Magnus had almost broken Sigurd’s armor while hugging him in relief.

“We do make a good team!” Magnus said from behind Sigurd, causing the latter to jump.

“Don’t do that,” Sigurd muttered. “You scared me.”

“Sorry, sorry!” Magnus held up his hands in mock surrender, “so, I was thinking a lazy night with a movie?”

“We aren’t watching The Little Mermaid or Frozen.”

“Okay, I promise I only have those DVDS for when I babysit for Peter,” Magnus proclaimed, and his smile disappeared as Sigurd glared. “You’ve seen me watch those movies alone through drifting.”

“I saw you buy them before you knew of Peter’s existence,” Sigurd replied.

“Okay, well,” Magnus started. “I got The Great Gatsby, I really liked that one! How about it?”

“Sure,” Sigurd replied, taking a seat on Magnus’ red sofa.

But his body ached, and as Sigurd watched the 1920s being brought to life, he sat in silent discomfort; piloting was jarring on the body and, despite gaining muscle, he was still too thin, way too weak, and it hurt to breathe.

But Magnus was warm, so warm, and they had sat fairly close, close enough for Sigurd to be enticed by his beauty, to see the gel in his hair and the soft, faded scars along his arms - from gym practice and from battles. Sigurd suddenly thought of his fairy tales, and that Magnus was not unlike the princes, the kind men who wanted nothing but peace.

He knew Magnus felt for him in a romantic way: he had felt it through the drift, and it was indeed a story from fairytales - he had fallen deeply in love at first sight. He also knew Magnus had confused the drift connection and feelings of love, hence why Magnus never realised their compatibility until Tino said, and so Sigurd was Magnus’ first love - and that made it all the sweeter.

Slowly, and by now Sigurd was completely sure of it, he had somehow developed feelings of his own, from admiration of Magnus’ devotion to mankind to spending hours simply exchanging words on cold, bitter nights, all he wanted to do was tell Magnus how he felt.

“Magnus.”

“Yes?”

“May I kiss you?”

“Damn,” Magnus said, “I was just about to ask.”

They were uncertain at first, but as Sigurd bought their lips together, it suddenly turned fierce and Magnus deepened the desperate kisses as he placed his hands on Sigurd’s shoulders. Sigurd wrapped his arms around Magnus’ neck as he fell onto his back in bliss, because it was perfect, and his heaven was the daisy fields, and Magnus’ was the sea, but his new heaven was in Magnus’ soft embrace.

Sigurd sighed as they broke the kiss, lazily running his hands through Magnus’ rough hair and looking fondly at his flushed face, “You know when we drifted the first time? I found out that day that you think I’m cute.”

“Guess I just found out you feel the same way.” Magnus smirked, licking his lips and taking a hand off Sigurd’s shoulder to fiddle with his shirt’s buttons.

“Yes,” Sigurd sat up, so he could remove Magnus’ shirt, and Magnus did the same. “I wonder if this would’ve happened if drifting didn’t exist.”

“I think I would’ve told you how I felt at some point!” Magnus proclaimed, his hands fumbling at Sigurd’s shirt.

“You probably would’ve blurted it out randomly in the office,” Sigurd snorted, and Magnus laughed. “We wouldn’t have met if it was not for the Kaiju.”

“My everlasting pretty, we would’ve met even if the Kaiju hadn’t surfaced.”

“You think so?” Sigurd asked as he tugged at Magnus’ now unbuttoned shirt, pulling it off and watching the shirtless Dane speak.

“Yeah!” Magnus’ eyes seemed to light up as he spoke of his fantasy, “maybe you would’ve gone to Copenhagen University, or maybe we would’ve met in the London Underground, or maybe just in the street. No matter where and when, I would fall in love with you. I believe in that.”

“You read too many fairytales,” Sigurd said, his words soft, “but in this world, I think we all want to cling to fairytales.”

“How about,” Magnus teasingly leaned closer to Sigurd once again, “we go and cling to each other?”

“Yes,” Sigurd quickly agreed, and they stood together, a tangle of limbs as they hurriedly kissed each other, giving into want and lust, and all that mattered in that moment was each other. Quietly moaning into the kiss, Sigurd thought the instant was almost ethereal. With the light of midday streaming into the room, it felt too good to be of this world and Sigurd wished to melt in Magnus’ arms. In their daze they stumbled, with the kiss breaking - the lack of Magnus’ lips on his felt so wrong - as the Dane nearly fell onto Sigurd. Magnus quickly pulled his fall into a waltz, grinning  as he leisurely danced a confused Sigurd around his house.

“Daisy, daisy, give me your answer do,” Magnus sung, “I’m half silly, all for the love of you!”

As Magnus sang, Sigurd thought of two things:

One, his love for Magnus Densen overwhelmed him, and his love was boundless, as if it was the Norwegian skies.

Two, his body still ached in Magnus’ embrace.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

“I hate alarm clocks more than I hate Kaiju,” Sigurd growled the next morning, hurriedly throwing on any clothes he could find.

“I don’t have time to gel my hair!” Magnus exclaimed, “I hate meetings! We don’t need one! All we gotta do is talk to those English guys, right?”

“Yes, who refuse to admit our kills bought enough funding that their bay could be built.” Sigurd grumbled as he found his signature hairclip thrown across the room.

“Well, it’ll be okay!” Magnus said, nearly tripping as he jumped whilst pulling his trousers on, “Talk to them, and then I’m gonna go grab some drinks with Sweden!”

“I’m doing something with my brother,” Sigurd stated as he ran out of Magnus’ bedroom, “whatever he likes. My treat.”

“Cute!”

“Shut it, Dane.”

“As much as I’d really to love to flirt with you,” Magnus shouted as he ran down his stairs, following Sigurd, “we gotta go!”

“Sorry we’re late!” Magnus would exclaim thirty minutes later, with Sigurd wincing and slowly hiding behind his partner as they became the centre of attention.

“These are your pilots?” A man representing the United Kingdom sneered.

“Hey, look, we’re sorry bu-” Magnus attempted to explain, before Sigurd uncharacteristically raised his voice.

“We got stuck in traffic.” Sigurd said. “Sorry for being late.”

Tino and Berwald smirked.

“I’m sure you did,” the man said. “Anyway, I’m Arthur an-”

The warning sirens pierced through the air, throwing everybody into action.

“Kaiju attack,” Berwald read his email aloud, “category 3. Here.”

“Here?!” Eiríkur repeated. “Hong Kong?!”

“Magnus, Sigurd, get into those suits,” Tino instructed, “quickly!”

“It’s okay!” Magnus replied, “we’re too good at killing Kaiju!”

“Idiot,” Arthur said. “That type of thinking will get YOU killed.”

It was a blur; Magnus grabbed Sigurd’s hands and ran, through the maze of wires and frantic personnel, and Sigurd couldn’t remember reaching the loading bay or putting on his Jaeger armour, because his body throbbed and he was in anguish. Sex hadn’t harmed him at all - Sigurd was careful and responsible - no, his pain came from a lack of training, but he didn’t want to let his allies down, and Sigurd decided to grit his teeth throughout the pain to save Hong Kong.

While calibrating the Jaeger, Magnus winced. “Did I hurt myself last night? Or was it you? I feel a pain in my shoulder! I can’t tell through the drift who has the pain, maybe our connection isn’t strong enough today?”

“Perhaps we are too tired,” Sigurd offered.

“I’m never tired!” Magnus grinned.

“Last night?” Tino asked.

“Yes, we had sex,” Sigurd said off-handedly. The weak neural handshake was still enough to tell him that Magnus wanted their new relationship status shared.

“You guys had sex?” Tino said, “Berwald, you owe me $50!”

“Fuck,” Berwald swore.

“Alright, we better drop you into the ocean! Good luck, and kick ass!” Tino cheered as the Jaeger was was deployed.

The time of day granted the pilots with clear views: the sea was calm, the skies were clear, and the Kaiju was visible on the horizon - it was small, like a child’s doll and Sigurd wished it could stay that size.

“Ready, partner?” Magnus beamed.

“Ready.”

Their signature move and icon, one that was broadcasted across the globe, was their Viking hat - the historical piece had captured the hearts of those who commercialised the Kaiju’s invasion. Since Sigurd ingeniously used decoration against the Kaiju in Taipei, it became standard for the soldiers to use it in combat, and the duo automatically reached for the weapon.

“Shit!” Sigurd yelled in pain, and the helmet plunged into the sea, causing the Kaiju to notice the Jaeger’s presence.

“Sigurd?!” Magnus shouted, taking his eyes off the Kaiju, “Sigurd, are you okay?!”

“My shoulder…” The pain had continued, and Sigurd’s body could no longer take the burden of drifting, “I can’t pick up the hel-”

The screech of metal being ripped surrounded them as sirens blared, and the Jaeger was thrown backwards as the Kaiju took hold of the side Sigurd piloted. Sigurd screamed as the Kaiju pulled off his Jaeger’s arm, and Magnus fought to keep the Jaeger standing.

“Sigurd!” Magnus’ couldn’t raise his voice to be heard over Sigurd’s screams, “We need back up! Hey, Tino?! Berwald?!”

“I’m gonna throw up,” Sigurd panted as he heaved, “Shit, fuck!”

“It’s okay, Sigurd, just keep calm!” Magnus attempted to charge up the cannon, “we’re gonna kill this Kaiju!” The Jaeger took another direct hit, “we’re gonna get that shoulder looked at! Sigurd! Hey, Sigurd?!”

Sigurd blacked out before he could respond.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

The room was too clean, too pristine, it was every shade of white and it unnerved Sigurd, and the constant, steady beeping of the medical machines filled his thoughts. The room was plain, with Sigurd slowly realising he lay in a ward, a private ward reserved for the most serious of cases, and it was empty, apart from the hospital equipment that lined the walls.

All he could remember was terror, Magnus’ voice, warning lights filling his vision and then darkness, a sleep without dreams or thoughts. He was unaware of the outcome of the battle, and suddenly worried he had caused the destruction of Hong Kong and its people, Sigurd sat up, screeching as his shoulder burned.

“Sigurd?”

Magnus appeared from behind the curtains that covered the window of the private room, blocking out the moonlight that wished to make its presence known.

“Magnus?” Sigurd peered, disorientated from the pain, "what happened? Where am I?"

“Sigurd, you’re awake!” Magnus crossed the room in lengthy strides, and as he moved closer Sigurd realised he was a mess. His hair fell across his face, which revealed a lack of sleep, and his work clothes were crumpled, as if nobody had the time to iron them. Magnus held out his arms as he walked, as if he wished to scoop Sigurd into his arms, but he lowered them as he stopped at Sigurd’s bed.

“What?” he asked, “Magnus, why are you hesitating?”

“I don’t want to hurt you,” Magnus explained.

“Hurt me?”

“Your arm…” Magnus said softly. “You really damaged your shoulder. You can’t lift it as high as you used to.”

“I assume that means no more piloting.” Sigurd sighed, resting his head on the back wall, “sorry.”

“I’m sorry!” Magnus cried, clasping Sigurd’s hands in his own. “I had no idea you were silently suffering until that fight!” He sat on the small, wooden chair by Sigurd’s bed, refusing to let go of Sigurd’s hands, “you must’ve been in so much pain…”

“I’m sorry,” Sigurd repeated.

“Sigurd,” Magnus’ voice was low as he looked seriously upon him, “I want you to know something right now, something I learnt through all that training I did. You gotta understand this, it isn’t just you versus all of the Kaiju. The fate of humanity doesn’t lie on you, Norge! You have your brother, you have Berwald and Tino, you have me to help you! It’s on all of us."

"It's not on me anymore," Sigurd softly replied.

"You really think we're gonna let you go so easily?" Magnus smiled, "you've got your brains. You can work with your brother in logistics."

"My brother..." Sigurd closed his eyes. "Where is he?"

"Uhhh... at home, cos it's like, two in the morning."

"Why are you here, then?" Sigurd winced as he shifted - the crisp, clean sheets were uncomfortable, his wound ached and Sigurd wanted the familiarity of his own bed.

"I've been hiding behind those curtains when visiting hours are up."

"Don't you need to sleep?"

"Coffee!" Magnus gave Sigurd a thumbs up.

Ignoring Magnus’ answer, and hoping he was yet to mention the attack because Hong Kong had been saved, Sigurd asked his dreaded question. “What happened after I blacked out?”

“Well… it was amazing,” Magnus said, “Eiríkur somehow helped me pilot the Jaeger to safety using his computer, and then Arthur stepped in. Hong Kong is safe!”

“I hope I didn’t worry my brother,” Sigurd said, idly rubbing his thumb against Magnus’ fingers as he sighed in relief.

“We all worried about you, Norge, cos we love you! I think the lovebirds bought you way too much chocolate, and Peter’s trying to learn how to say _get well soon_ in Norwegian!”

“I am very lucky to know them,” Sigurd smiled. “You, too.”

“That reminds me!” Magnus released Sigurd’s hands and bent down by Sigurd’s beside, reemerging with his hands still hidden, “close your eyes!”

“I closed them ages ago, idiot.”

“Okay, well, no peeking!” Magnus reached and Sigurd felt his presence, Magnus was once again warm to the touch as he placed his gift on Sigurd’s head, “Open your eyes!”

Sigurd did so and reached for his head, as if he was piloting Valhalla’s Messenger and picking up the horned helm once again, but Magnus repeated his action and reached for Sigurd’s head, lightly placing the object in Sigurd’s hands before he could strain his damaged arm.

The daisy crown Sigurd held had telltale signs; they were freshly picked, with broken stems and crushed petals that meant fumbling, inexperienced hands weaved them together - but despite its’ flaws, it was beautiful to Sigurd, because it was a representation of Magnus’ love.

“Sigurd, you’re crying.”

“I…” Sigurd started, but he lowered his head and sobbed, unable to speak as emotions crashed into him, like waves in the midst of a storm, “thank you.”

Magnus didn’t reply. He knew Sigurd needed time without him to recover, both emotionally and physically, so he sat in silence as Sigurd calmed himself down.

“Do you know the Latin for daisy?” Magnus asked when he sensed Sigurd was ready to speak again.

“I do not.”

“Well, the European species, I picked these outside of the hospital and I don’t know if they’re the same from your childhood, I think they are, I wish I could remember! Ah, Copenhagen is way too industrialised to see any daisies grow-” Magnus stopped and took a deep breath in, “Haha! I’m rambling. Anyway, it’s _Bellis Perennis._ Everlasting Pretty.”

“You called me that before,” Sigurd said.

“Yes, I did.” Magnus chuckled, “I’m sorry for rambling! I’m just so happy to see you’re okay.”

“Thank you, Prince Charming.”

“Prince Charming?!” Magnus sat up straight, “whoa, that’s great! I’m your Prince Charming, that’s so cute!”

“Shut it.” Sigurd mumbled, now extremely embarrassed.

“Sorry,” Magnus leaned over the bed’s rail. “I’m just really in love with you.”

"I know," Sigurd also leaned over, placed his forehead against Magnus’, and closed his eyes, "And I am in love with you."  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
